


Grandfather Erik visits Westview

by tomshardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Multiverse, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomshardy/pseuds/tomshardy
Summary: Unaired episode.The Vision-Maximoff residence gets a visit from Grandfather Erik.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 32
Kudos: 312





	1. The Maximoff clan

**UNAIRED EPISODE**

_Granddad's in town!_

This delirium that Wanda has openly embraced to escape her overwhelming pain was not healthy. Whether she was consciously aware of this or not was still up to debate, yet she welcomed this farcical reality and its narcotic alleviation. Vision was by her side, her brother Pietro had returned, and she was graced with her beautiful twins. Wanda’s family was all that mattered to her, and she was adamant that no more harm or pain was going to afflict her loved ones.

Waking up to her head upon Vision’s chest was truly a moment she treasured, every idiosyncratic detail of Vision’s solid and whole chest, the soothing repetition of his heartbeat, signifying life and being and existence.

This, she cherished each morning.

The moment between the husband was intimate and endearingly adoring. Their eternal love was pure and revitalising, eclipsing any prior heartbreak unbeknownst to the suburban couple. As the morning light breached the curtains spewing a glow across the bedroom, the couple awoke in each other's arms. 

Vision lazily kissed the side of Wanda’s head, morning sleepiness having yet to evade him, a serene look upon his face. “Good morning, my love.” 

Wanda smiled faintly, only half-awake herself. “Good morning you.”

It was a scene taken straight from a magnificently composed painting that brings tranquillity to it’s admirer. Sunlight gracefully bathed the room, gifting luminance and warmth to the embraced husband and wife. The tableau was blissful and idyllic; nothing could disrupt this private moment.

The burning smell that slowly wafted into the bedroom had Wanda groaning softly and burying her face into the crook of her husband’s neck, contemplating her every life decision. Vision smiled in response and murmured softly, wrapping an arm more securely around Wanda’s waist.

“Perhaps one of us should go down and check whether or not our entire kitchen is on fire.” 

Wanda was in complete opposition to Vision’s suggestion. “It’s too early to be dealing with Pietro right now.” Wanda moaned, her words almost incoherent as she pressed herself more against the body lying next to her.

In their quietness, Wanda and Vision could perceive the faraway voices of Pietro and the twins. 

“Uncle Pete, are you sure that you can stick a fork in the toaster?”

“Of course you can! Kids, trust me on this one.”

“On second thought- ” Wanda groaned loudly as Vision removed himself from the warmth and comfort that the bed provided, seeking his slippers as Wanda stared begrudgingly at his back. 

“I think I’ll need some backup tackling the situation downstairs.” Vision mused, turning to face his wife, sporting a fond expression upon his face.

Wanda laughed briefly, “Am I hearing that Glamour and Illusion are back in business?” 

“After our first stunt, I believe that we are at the top of everyone’s ‘Do not interact’ lists.” 

Wanda’s lip quirked in amusement. “They just can’t handle our unorthodox pairing.”

“No truer words have ever been spoken, my love.” Giving her hand a gentle touch of his lips, he jumped to his feet, hands perched on his hips, and chest puffed to the skies. 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Wanda inspired her husband, watching as he imitated a superhero and 'flew' out of the room to deal with the disturbance downstairs. Lying alone in her bed, Wanda could only feel a great sense of fortune at her life and at how it has turned out. Never had she imagined that this would be her life, that this would be her reality. Never has she felt this happy.

Entirely juxtaposing the peaceful quietude of upstairs, downstairs was as chaotic as the previous voices heard would have one to believe.

“What is Sparky doing on the counter?” Wanda remarked incredulously as she walked into the kitchen, beelining straight to the family dog and relieving him from his perch upon the marble top.

“The floor is lava.” Billy piped up, much to Wanda’s bewilderment as she noted his and Tommy’s crouched positions on the dining table’s chair as though only seconds before they had leaped upon the surface nearest to them to escape the ‘lava’.

“Come on sis! You’re knee-deep in some hot magma right now. Disregarding the supreme rules of ‘the floor is lava’ is totally not cool.” Pietro tutted from his seated position on the kitchen counter, happily eating away at a bowl of cheerios. At his sister’s unamused look, Pietro rolled his eyes, “such a spoil-sport. You used to love this game when you were younger.”

Wanda furrowed her brows at Pietro’s claim. Her apparent childhood adoration of this unfamiliar game confused her, yet Pietro appeared confident in his assertion as well as a bit puzzled at Wanda’s own absent recollection of this childhood amusement of theirs. “Right, of course- “ Wanda slowly drawled out as she retrieved a bowl for herself. Pausing before pouring herself some cereal, she attempted to conjure a memory of this game. “I guess it’s just been a while since we last played. It’s been some time since we were kids playing in the streets.”

Pietro snorted at this. “Damn sis, we ain’t ancient yet! At least not like your archaic husband over there.”

Pietro yelped as the cabinet door behind him whacked him on the back of his silver head. The twin boys giggled as their uncle muttered profanities under his breath, rubbing the sore spot in exaggerated pain. “So not cool sis. But yes! That was our sad reality. Nobody wanted to play with the Maximoff twins cause’ we were just too goddamn good at the game. Always claiming that we were cheating when in actual fact, they were just a bunch of sore losers.”

Wanda rolled her eyes in faux exasperation. “Well for a boy with superspeed and a girl who could levitate, there’s really no surprise that they grew tired of our winning.” 

Pietro chewed thoughtfully as he briefly pondered Wanda’s reasoning. As he swallowed his cereal, he seemed to have reached his own conclusion very quickly. “Nah, they were just mad that they were constantly bested by the superior kids on the block.”

Choosing no longer to entertain Pietro’s resolute opinion, Wanda listened leisurely to the bickering of Billy and Tommy as they fought over who was going to pour the first glass of orange juice from the carton held between their shared grips, nonchalantly eating her breakfast whilst enjoying the early morning.

Her quiet reverie was soon interrupted by Pietro’s exasperating pestering.

“Hey Wanda. Wannn-daaa. Lil’ witchy-woo- ” “Pietro, so help me God, what do you want?”

“You won’t believe who called earlier. I couldn’t almost believe my two ears when I realised who it was! Go on, have a guess!”

Wanda could feel her will to life quickly drain away as she endured her brother’s presence. “Surely Pietro, you cannot be serious right now.”

“Who’s Shirley and why is she serious?” At that moment, Wanda aged about ten years. Pietro on the other hand grinned at his sister’s deadpan expression. “Geez grandma, you sure know how to have some fun.”

“Pietro- “ “Come on gremlins! Lemme hear a drumroll!” On cue, the raucous noise of palms hitting the table surface flooded the room much to Wanda’s displeasure. Fortunately, the racket was short lived as Pietro dramatically waved his arm, commanding silence in quick succession. Was Pietro always this dramatic?

With a deep breath, Pietro began to loudly announce, “Guess what big sis! Dads in town! The two rascals are finally going to meet ol’ pops!” 

In that moment, Wanda felt her heart drop. 

“We have a granddad?” Billy exclaimed eagerly, his excitement palpable through his exhilarated eyes and slacked month. 

“Awesome!” Tommy cried out, high fiving his brother enthusiastically.

Wanda stood frozen, her breakfast long forgotten, staring at Pietro in shock as he animatedly entertained Billy and Tommy’s anticipation at the prospect of meeting their grandfather. 

But Oleg, her father, was dead, _wasn’t he_? The Stark missile, it had landed in their home- their parents didn’t make it out alive. This couldn’t be real. This couldn't be happening.

Vision took this as the optimum time to enter the kitchen.

“Did I just hear _’granddad’_? Wanda, what’s going on?” Vision walked into the kitchen, immediately overrun with concern as he perceived the troubled expression on his wife’s face, noting every sign of anxiety present in her demeanour. 

“Wanda?” Vision spoke softly, wrapping an arm around Wanda’s waist and tilting his head down, searchingly looking into her eyes. Vision couldn’t help but slightly pity the helpless look from Wanda as she struggled to coherently convey her confusion, hesitantly opening her mouth and daring to speak, “I -” 

“Don’t worry sis, I’ll take this one.” Pietro spoke coolly, waving his arm as though to brush away Wanda’s stupefied behaviour. “Ya know, our ol’ pops ran our house with an iron-fist. Steely resolve and with such a devastating iron-grip; once he had you, there was no escape! But you’ve got luck kiddos, he’s gotten rusty with age, so there’s no fearing those metal claws of his!” Pietro lunged forward, dramatically ‘attacking’ the young boys with his tickle fingers. 

Vision pointedly looked at Wanda for an explanation, Billy and Tommy’s giggles filtering into the background as their uncle chased them, imitating a monster as he ran circles around them. Vision’s stare was an uncomfortable heat burning her face as Wanda purposely stared after Pietro’s disappearing blue blur.

“How come you haven’t spoken to me about your father before?”

Pietro suddenly appeared next to Wanda, providing another answer in the absence of Wanda’s. “It’s because of the whole abandonment issue thing. You see, our dad was absent for the majority of our lives and then suddenly, baam! There he was! Although, he was pretty distant, emotionally and physically, can’t entirely blame him however, with what he’s been through there’s no surprise that he’s got a few unscrewed cogs in that tin-head of his.”

“And now, he’s just suddenly passing through town?” Vision asked, his tone curious although with undertones of suspicion, echoes of his and Wanda’s recent argument briefly appearing in his mind.

“Yep! And what about scarecrow? You a lil’ afraid of meeting the boss man?”

“Pietro.” Wanda warned, staring pointedly at her brother.

Pietro threw his hands up, imitating a poor attempt at innocence. “All’s groovy sis! I was only teasing Robocop here. Gotta' prepare him before he meets our dad, that’s all.”

“When is he coming over?” Wanda mused, her left hand digging into her right side, her arm hugging her stomach in an attempt of comforting herself as she began to feel a strange lightness crawl throughout her arms and limbs. 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

_Wanda could almost hear the laugh track raucous at her misfortune._

“I got it!” Pietro declared zooming off to the door, a vacant blur left in his wake, the twins running after eager to meet their grandpa..

Dread seeped throughout Wanda’s core as she distantly registered her movements towards the front door. 

As she walked out of the kitchen, she took in the site of Pietro in a man’s arms, his face obscured as he half spun her brother in his arms.

“My boy, I have missed you so.” His voice was new to Wanda’s ears, the low tones striking no cord of familiarity. She watched as he slowly released his hold on Pietro, turning towards Billy and Tommy, his face no longer concealed. 

“My goodness, and who are these two fine young fellas, eh? Not yours I hope.” 

Pietro’s jaw went slack, mock offence clear on his face. “If that was a jab at my supposed lack of maturity, then it wasn’t a very good one, metal man. But these two demons right here are your grandkids, my _nephews_. That’s Billy- “ Pietro said, pointing.

“I’m Tommy- “

“and that’s Tommy- _Billy_ , whatever man. ”

The older man smiled as he placed a hand on either boy’s shoulder. “Pleasure meeting you two. My name is Erik, or you can call me granddad if you would like.”

“Or dadneto- well technically it would be _grand_ neto for you youngsters- nah _,_ that doesn’t sound just as cool. Just stick with Magneto you two.”

Erik shot Pietro a tired look. “Not another Maximoff using nicknames, God forbid.”

Pietro smirked at his response. “Too late old man. It’s already catching on. You’ve gotta' get with the times! Nicknames are the biggest thing right now.”

Erik, exasperated with his son, rolled his eyes. “Just exceptional.” 

Suddenly, his eyes were locked with Wanda’s. And they just stared at each other, an amalgamation of shock, disbelief and joy.

A wide smile then graced Erik’s face. “Wanda! Oh, how long it has been since I’ve last seen my girl – my God, look how grown you are!”

_Who is this stranger?_

Wanda then absently registered the man's, _Erik's_ next words. “My dear children, come here and give your ol’ father a hug!” 

Wanda couldn’t comprehend her feelings at that moment, her mind too baffled to entirely register her tentative steps towards the unrecognisable man who appeared certain of his paternity of Wanda and Pietro.

The embrace was squished, unfamiliar and disconcerting. It didn’t feel right to hug this man, this _Erik Lehnsherr_ , Wanda found out when she briefly peered into his mind. Yet what she also saw was a moment between this man and Pietro standing in a lift together. Wanda’s uncertainty at the situation and the acknowledgment of her lack of control plagued her mind as she stuttered a response. “Dad, I can’t believe- it's you! You’re here. How- “ 

“Well my schedule was clear, and I found myself driving through the town over and I simply thought that a visit to my children was long overdue. I- “ As her father stepped back, he noticed the troubled expression on Wanda’s face and blanched slightly, looking between his children unassured, “I’m not intruding, am I? I was on the phone with Pietro earlier and he seemed elated at the proposal of my visit. Forgive me for not calling earlier. I suppose that I was just too enthused at the prospect of seeing my children that I couldn’t drive here any sooner.”

Wanda could only find herself hopelessly switching her gaze between the expectant look of her father’s and at Vision who appeared quite bewildered at the entire situation. 

“Wanda?” 

At Wanda’s non rebuttal, a break in the conversation occurred and a slight awkwardness ensued as everyone awaited Wanda’s reply, yet none came. In spite of his sister’s evident ineptness at speaking in that time, 

Pietro decided that the moment called for the survival of the fittest and selfishly chose to save himself from the unpleasantly tense scene. Spinning on his heels quickly, he immediately captured the young twin’s attention as he stared at them mischievously. He then conspired to them, “hey brats, wanna see how many twinkies I can eat in a minute?”

“Aw yeah!” Billy and Tommy simultaneously cheered excitedly, both entirely in awe as they stood in the presence of their cool uncle Pete.

“You know, later, you should ask grandpops about his time in prison. Apparently he got locked up for shooting the president.”

“No way!”

As Pietro steered the young kids towards the kitchen, their voices gradually diminished to a quiet murmur from the other room, leaving the three adults standing around the doorway.

The slight quirk of Erik’s lip was endearingly fond as he watched his son interact with his nephews. “I guess that I was a bit too ambitious in believing that both of my babies would have grown up by now.” Then turning to face Wanda, he said, "I understand if I am intruding, and I will leave if you so wish."

Coming back to her senses, the initial shock wearing off, Wanda’s expression distorted into an almost farcical imitation of an elated daughter seeing her father for the first time in years. “Father, don’t be silly, of course you’re not intruding! I was just, shocked- you know? What a pleasant surprise!” Her forced laugh was unnerving for Vision who watched as a wide smile re-emerged on his father-in-law’s face.

Erik chuckled good-heartedly. “Well, that is relieving. But my, this is the esteemed husband that Pietro briefly told me about. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” He spoke cordially, reaching out his hand politely.

Vision, a bit taken aback by the whole situation, simply followed Wanda’s suit. “Mr Maximoff, how _staggering_ it is to make your acquaintance You can call me Vision.” 

“Vision, what an extraordinary name. What a charming fellow you must be, having captivated my daughter as so. And please, call me Erik. Mr Maximoff is too formal, and what need is there for formalities when around family.” 

Wanda laugh was a tad uneasy as she assessed the man in front of her. 

_She was definitely going to punch Pietro later for abandoning her like this._

“Well, father, welcome to the Vision residence. We hope that you will enjoy your stay.”

**CUE ADVERTISEMENT**

Wanda stood off to the side, her doubt palpable as she watched Erik in turn watching his grandchildren play in the living room. Vision was currently having go at constructing lunch for everyone in the safe solitude of the kitchen. Wanda envied the seclusion of the kitchen at that very moment.

Noting his sister's apprehensive look at the scene before her, Pietro joined her by her side, impervious to the conflict that had afflicted Wanda. “Sis, you gave me that look the first time you saw me too. What’s with you, huh? Not a fan of family visits?”

Wanda breathed out through her nose as she tried to organise her chaotic line of thought and make sense of the entire situation. Pietro seemed to easily accept this man as their biological father yet, Wanda could only doubt the validity of this man’s characterisation of her father. 

Turning to face Pietro, she attempted to speak nonchalantly. “That really is our dad, _Erik_ , not Oleg or, any other name. That’s really our dad.”

Pietro shot her a long look, eventually sighing exasperated. “Look, I get it, I do. His arrival here is just a bit unwelcome; he's intruding into your family life when he was barely a part of ours. But really Wanda, you can tell that he’s actually trying and that he really wants to amend things, you know, build a rapport with the little devils and that husband of yours too. 

As Wanda still appeared reluctant, Pietro leaned closer to her and dropped the volume of his voice and spoke all too casually, “you accepted my changed look, so why not just accept his, huh?” 

Wanda furrowed her brows at Pietro’s suggestion as he raised his own as though to challenge her. 

Then, her attention was suddenly drawn to her boys who were currently fighting over an action figure; quickly, any thought that she had over what had just transpired between Pietro and herself disappeared for the time being. She could ponder over it later. “Hey! Boys come on, no fighting please.”

“But mom!” “Billy started it!”

“Children, come on, what’s the golden rule of the house? You must do what your parents tell you, or you’ll risk being sent off to boarding school, perhaps even the one that I work at. And believe me, you do not want to cross paths with its headmaster; that man has eyes and ears everywhere, nothing gets past him.”

Pietro rolled his eyes at this. “Don’t fear children. Grandpops here is just tryin’ to scare the heebie jeebies outta' ya. That professor guy couldn’t harm a hair, even if it was from dad’s head for the life of him. He’s all peace and love, that dude.”

“Thank you for your input Pietro, extraordinarily helpful.” Erik spoke, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

As Pietro began to open his mouth, another rebuttal at the tip of his tongue, the front door opened, stealing away everyone's attention.

“Knock knock, Auntie Agnes is at the door!” Agnes waved at everyone from the doorway. Her eyes immediately found Erik’s who was sitting relaxed on the couch. Agnes then smiled appreciatively at the sight of Erik. “Apologies Wanda, I should’ve known that you would have a visitor. You must be Wanda and Pietro’s dad, _enchantée_.”

Erik waved back and smiled politely. “And you must be their neighbour. Well it’s lovely to meet you Agnes, you can call me Erik.”

“Forgive me if I’m trespassing. I actually came around seeking some help. You see my car has been acting funky the past week and then today, the engine decided to no longer want to work. I asked Ralph but bless him, he’s never held a wrench in his life! I was hoping that I could steal Vision or perhaps Erik if they don’t mind helping a neighbour in need.”

“Well I think that is an excellent idea. An opportunity to better know my son-in-law. What do you think, Wanda?”

Everyone’s eyes fell upon Wanda who appeared unsure at the proposition. “Well I, that sounds like a fine idea, but, I think that perhaps, uh- ”

Erik saw the apprehensive look on his daughter’s face and decided to step in. ”Wanda, my dear girl, there’s no need to worry. I’m no mechanic but I’m sure that Vision and I will make good work out of Agnes’ engine. And the kids are no Abel and Cain; I’m sure that they’ll help keep that brother of yours in check and maybe even teach him some responsibility, God knows he needs it.”

Vision, who had walked into the living room just after Agnes’ arrival nodded his head and agreed. “That sounds like a fine plan to me. Pietro can look after the boys and you can spend some time with Agnes if you so please. Everything will go smoothly, I’m sure of it.” He promised, assuring his wife of any grievance that she may have.

However still feeling a bit uncertain, Wanda reluctantly nodded her head and smiled, turning to face Agnes. “Perhaps we can cut some lemons and make lemonade for the boys and working men; I’m positive that they’ll need it after working hard.”

“Atta girl, Wanda! Well, you boys have fun and good fortune to you men with fixing my car! If I have to spend any more time indoors with that Ralph one, I will surely snap!” Agnes’ joyous joy filtered throughout the room which encouraged Wanda’s own in reciprocation, and with one last glance to Vision, she allowed Agnes to take her arm and lead her towards the kitchen away from her boys.

“Right,“ Erik slapped his thighs and stood up determinedly. Pointing a finger towards Pietro, he ordered, “you behave now. Boys, make sure to look after your uncle Pete, yeah? Stop him if he gets into any trouble.”

Billy and Tommy both giggled at Pietro’s displeasure and nodded their heads in unison at their granddad. “Sir, yes sir!”

Locking his eyes with Vision’s, they both nodded their heads and waved one last time to the boys, walking out of the house towards the injured patient of Agnes' car, their steps being in time with one another.

Standing beside Erik as the other man examined the innards of the injured car, Vision became lost in thought as he pondered over Wanda’s deep-trenched anxiety that has been ever present since the arrival of this man, her ‘father’ Erik. For Vision, the veracity of Erik’s paternity over Wanda was up to much debate. He has been a witness to Wanda’s uncertain awkwardness throughout the day as she’s been in the presence of this man. Her countenance of familial bond seemed forced to Vision; he knew her too well to have not discerned her serene façade. It was apparent to him that she was performing an act for the sake of the family and of herself.

Vision desperately desired answers. He had too many suspicions of the town’s authenticity and of his wife’s non-part in its falsity. Pietro’s arrival had surged his belief of the artificiality of this place, and now with Erik’s appearance, he knew that he had to act immediately in order to make sense of this mystery and to hopefully dissolve his wariness of Westview’s sincerity. He only wished to live his life with his wife and children, and to not be burdened with this profuse doubt of its genuineness.

As Erik had turned to examine the car’s engine, Vision used this opportunity to place his fingers upon his head, breaking him out of the trance that he was subjected to. A snap broke within the man and he startled, taking a heavy step back and breathing heavily, examining his surroundings thoroughly with furrowed brows. His eyes fell upon Vision and his gaze hardened. What once was a man who appeared inviting and easy-going now stood rigid and defensive, suspicion emanating from his intimidating posture, a grimace staining his once friendly face.

“Who the fuck are you?” He demanded slowly, his fists clenched in anticipation.

Vision slowly performed a pacifying gesture as he attempted in quick succession to placate Erik’s hostile temperament. “Erik, you are in Westview. Do you know how you got here?”

Erik’s countenance was conflicted as he tried in vain to remember anything from the past couple of hours. At his unsuccessful attempt, he instead pointed out. “You know me.”

“Erik, I was only introduced to you earlier today. Do you remember that?” Erik’s brows only furrowed further as he tried to remember the events of the day. Vision then asked, “you are the father of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, yes?”

Erik’s then hollow expression unsettled Vision, his vacant eyes sparking uneasiness from Vision’s core. “I’ve only ever had one child _, Nina_ , who along with her mother died in my arms.” The deadness to his eyes spoke volumes of his anguish to Vision, who only truly began to perceive emotions as his relationship with Wanda began to develop. Vision could only dream to never experience the torment of losing a loved one in his life, let alone suffering the debilitating realisation of having outlived his own child. Erik’s voice was then grave and severe, his inclination to fight escalating dangerously. “If this is some joke, then I am finding no amusement in it. You are going to let me go, unless you want a fight.”

Vision took a deep breath and tried to evaluate the situation. Erik was clearly on guard, poised to fight at any moment, his mercurial temperament from the once relaxed man to this dubious figure in front of him was strikingly perturbing and was like whiplash for Vision. He quickly summarised that any attempts at pacifying Erik’s caution would only be counterproductive.

“Erik, I’m not entirely sure what's going on here either- all I know is that something isn’t right. I- “ Vision broke off, her gaze fixed upon his home. “I only know of this place and the memories within, it is as though I didn’t exist beforehand.” It was a heavy revelation for Vision to admit. He didn’t wish to disrupt the happiness that Wanda and himself had grown in this home, but he was no longer sure whether he could go along with this masquerade for any longer. 

In his peripheral vision, he could see Erik studying him thoroughly, seeking anything that resembled an answer or explanation of any sort to elucidate the situation at hand. His gaze then followed Vision’s towards the house that he was welcomed into prior, lacking any familiarity or care for the structure. It was clear that Vision’s home matter not to him, him heeding no care for the building or for the occupants inside. This place was foreign to Erik, and he clearly didn’t wish to belong here. 

In his averted observance, Vision attempted to place the pads of his fingers upon Erik temple once more, subjecting him to whatever hold he had succumbed to previously. His effort was ultimately futile as suddenly a long wrench that once laid beside the toolbox suddenly reared up and encircled Vision’s throat, clenching tight.

Molecules spread apart from each other within Vision’s build, causing his density to decrease which in turn allowed the distorted metal wrench to fall through his body to lay abandoned on the ground.

Casting a glance at the now discarded tool on the ground with a raised brow, Erik spoke matter-of-factly. “You’re a mutant.”

“No, not quite. My build more resembles this mechanism than that of mutated cells.” _Mutant_. The word choice caught Vision’s attention in particular as usually, if one had abnormal capabilities, they would be referred to as having ‘enhanced abilities’. Locking his eyes with Erik’s, he spoke candidly. “Erik, I need you to know that I am not your enemy, nor do I have any intention of hurting you.”

“I cannot promise you that assurance myself. You have taken me from my home and have had me under your command for God knows how long. And I do not deal well with those who wish to control me.”

This was developing into a grand problem that Vision was becoming more unsure of how to successfully solve. Vision’s ineffectual attempts at mollifying the situation were becoming entirely worrisome, and he too began to become overtly cautious of Erik’s hostile demeanour.

A sudden _‘whoosh’ then_ interrupted their standoff as the blurred figure of Pietro ran into view, oblivious to the discernible tension between the older men.

“Hey, so uh, one of the doors spontaneously broke off by its own accord. At first look, you may think that it was because, I don’t know, perhaps someone ran a bit too fast into it, but that’s just totally not at all what happened. So yeah, I’m telling you guys cause’ honestly, I’m a bit scared of telling Wanda and- “

“Peter?” Erik breathed out, his voice a concoction of disbelief and relief at the sight of the silver haired man.

Pietro scoffed in response. “Geez dad, what happened to your ‘f American assimilation’ bs and embracing our roots speech? And _Peter_? That’s such a 9-5 office job, unoriginal name. Pietro is way cooler.”

Erik slightly froze at the title. “ _Dad_?” He then stared accusatorily at Vision. “What the hell is he under right now?”

Pietro snorted at this. “Wow dad, okay I get that I’m not exactly poster boy son material but that doesn’t mean that you can just throw away your paternity like that, or at least not in front of the in-laws. Total dick move dude, so not cool- “

“Peter, you’ve been missing for the past fifteen days now.” The severe tone of Erik’s voice haltered Pietro- Peter?- in his rambling. His grievous expression troubled the young man who began to feel slightly awkward, unsure of what was going on. Nevertheless, Erik continued steadfastly. “You disappeared and not even Charles could find you using the cerebro. You’ve had us _all_ worried sick.”

Pietro felt disorientated at the situation- perhaps he had banged his head a bit hard against the door during his inexorable dash in the house. “Charles? I hardly know that principal, why would he be missing me? Oh wait- is this a thing? Are you doing a thing right now? Cause if you are, then I’m not getting it. I may be quick with the feet but I’m a bit slow with my brain, man.”

An exhausted expression quickly began to evolve upon Erik’s face as he listened to the bewildering blabbering of his Peter. Within his small ounce of vexation at the confusing words of the silver-haired man, Erik felt immense relief. Now that he had found Peter in the unrecognisable town- how he got here mattered little to Erik in this very moment however he was adamant that when they returned home to Charles’ School For Gifted Youngsters that Peter would receive a significant reprimand for his vanishing hijink. Continuing to look at Peter, Erik commanded Vision, his tone irrefutable. “Do what you did to me; break him out of whatever that’s holding him.”

Vision nodded resolutely and moved towards Pietro who in turn began to back away cautiously, his hands raising, “whoa, whoa, maestro. What’re you doing? Hey man, I’m serious, you’re looking all sorts of scary right now. Hey! What the fuc- “ Erik stopped Pietro’s backward trajectory by holding his metal necklace into place. As Peter froze for only a fraction of a second, Vision seized forward, administering his finger’s upon Pietro’s temples, tearing him away from the trance that he was subjected to.

Gasping, Peter’s eyes were wide as he was slowly brought back to himself. It took him a few moments to ground himself and to become fully aware of his surroundings. Pietro stepped away from the tall man who had performed the administrations that pulled Peter from his stupor. Looking incredibly wary, he then shakily exclaimed. “Whatever the hell that was man, exclude me next time. That sucked.”

Erik released a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that’s Peter alright.”

At the familiar voice, Peter’s eyes immediately shot to Erik's, his biological dad, (although whose awareness of his paternity over Peter was still unbeknownst to the man). “Erik? What the hell are you doing here? Wait, where are we? Dude this isn’t Charles’ mansion.” 

“I’m still trying to figure that out myself.”

Vision, the mediator to the situation tried his best to coherently explain what was going on to the perplexed men. Fortunately though, Erik appeared to be less forthright with his antagonism with the arrival of Pietro, or Peter as he so called him. “Right now, you are at my home in Westview. I live in this house with my wife, Wanda and our twin boys, Billy and Tommy. Peter, you arrived here not that long ago, saying that your name was Pietro and that you were visiting your sister Wanda. Erik, as I said previously, you only arrived here earlier today, claiming to be the grandparent to my children, and the father to Pietro and Wanda.”

Peter suddenly blanched, his face freezing. “Wait, I didn’t call you my _‘dad’,_ did I? Please tell me I didn’t say that.”

“Why yes, and a myriad of other nicknames, also. Erik reciprocated his paternity and also called you ‘son’.”

Peter felt like he was going to faint. He hadn’t told the man of him being the speedster’s father yet, despite basically every living being in the entire universe already knowing before Erik, and then here Peter was, apparently nonchalantly calling the mutant terrorist his dad as though it was no problem. When in actual fact, it was a very _big_ problem- an enormous problem that has brought Peter many headaches and worries at the prospect of telling Erik. 

Peter wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole right there.

“Right, that’s- wow, okay, perfect, that's just absolutely perfect.” Peter groaned, face-palming hard in utter embarrassment, his voice becoming an unintelligible mess.

Stepping closer to Peter, Erik spoke, his tone hard and indisputable. “Peter and I are going home, back to _our_ home. I wouldn’t try to force us back under that spell to play a farcical part in this act that you or whoever so wishes to be true. You wouldn’t like the consequences.”

“Erik, please- “

“No. I will not hesitate to fight for mine and Pietro’s departure from this place. It is your decision whether or not to stand in our way.”

A new voice then entered the scene.

“Boys? What’s going on?” Out walked Wanda, concern etched over her face as she took in the tense scene before him. Having overheard the quick, raised voices from her position inside, she knew that something wasn’t right. 

Uneasiness filled within Vision.

Whatever Erik had then sensed, whatever malevolent force he summarised that had taken him and Pietro to this place against his will and force them to play a character against their conscious awareness, he believed it to be emanating off from Wanda, who appeared confused at the apparent altercation that was taking place.

“You.” Erik muttered, suddenly taking intimidating steps towards Wanda who appeared evidently surprised at Erik's drastically different front.

Everything then happened all too quickly. Peter and Vision could only watch immobilised as Erik raised his hand towards Wanda and began to manipulate the metal that surrounded her.

“Erik, no!” But it was too late. 

Then, much to everyone’s displeasure, chaos ensued.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Family Argument and Falling Out

At that moment, Peter internally cursed his father.

Perhaps it was excusable; after a life of anguish and mistreatment by humans disguised by false genuineness allowed for the festering of prominent feelings of suspicion and cynicism at the honest intentions of others. Subsequently, Erik was a matured man who trusted sparsely and suspected pessimistically and at large. Peter could see where he was coming from, however his grasp on Erik’s reasons didn’t alleviate his annoyance at it. Afterall, it was hard approaching one of the most unforthcoming guys to ever exist and admit to him that you were his twenty-seven year old son who some years past, broke him out of the pentagon and partially fought against during his stint as a member of the horsemen. 

The underlying pipes beneath the earth’s surface suddenly surged up, their path directed on Wanda. Their force was relentless and unyielding; their clear objective of causing detrimental damage was apparent to all. Erik’s control over magnetism was admirable and truly intimidating; he could, if he so wished, harness the earth’s magnetic field and detrimental reverse the earth’s poles, irreversibly causing environmental havoc throughout the planet. His power was not to be underestimated, instead advised against with the utmost caution and vigilance. There was no doubting that he was a high risk threat to those who trespassed against him.

As she watched the approaching metal pipe’s trajectory going her way, Wanda in retaliation summoned her familiar mixture of red tendrils at her hands, the globes of pure power bringing up a barrier of defence and subsequently protecting her from the onslaught of metal. Wanda, like Erik, was equally a force to be reckoned with. Her power extended much further than mind control and telekinesis; she had the ability to forge and destroy whole realities, constructing false truths and giving birth to desperate fantasies. Unbeknownst to her, she was one of the most powerful beings throughout the universe. And right now, she was being attacked by a stranger who intruded upon her home. 

Vision immediately moved towards Erik, intending to lock him in a headlock in order to subdue him. His intent was to engage peacefully and cause as little violence as possible, although Erik’s intense attack on Wanda caused him to backtrack on his aim slightly, directing a more severe grip around Erik’s head.

Slack jawed, Peter watched on in astonished bewilderment.

The minute, gradual movements of all parties involved perhaps painted a humorous scene for an outsider who was not involved with the family drama intertwined with the Maximoff clan. Instead, Peter found the whole affair counterproductive and tirelessly futile. What progress would they make by fighting the very people who could perhaps send them home? Sighing resolutely, Peter ran over to where Wanda was positioned and jumped up, directing the metal pipes away into the ground. He allowed for Vision to initiate his hold on Erik as a result of his swift offense towards Wanda. 

Faulted by his inexorable curiosity for anything obscure or abnormal, how could Peter resist touching the energy infused shield that had entranced him with its beguiling red swirls and bubbles. An explosion of energy erupted from where Peter touched, sending him flying a couple hundred metres down the street, landing harshly in a neighbour’s garden bush. His face twisting up in slight agony, Peter groaned lowly and tested the mobility of his pained limbs. Fortunate for no severe affliction to his body, Peter laid his head back for a second, contemplating how deserving Erik was for whatever assault that would be bestowed upon in the next few seconds. “Have fun dealing with the tag-team, Erik. I’ll join you in just a second, don't you worry you megalomaniac.”

Time resumed normality in front of the Vision residence; the metal pipes stabbed roughly into the earth, the prior explosion unbalancing Erik and Vision yet the android remained adamant in his hold.

Wanda took a step forward, her gait menacing as she raised her hands once again, her chaos magic accumulating at her hands. 

“Who are you really?” Her demand disconcerted Vision who watched over Erik’s shoulder. Before him stood the intimidating figure of his wife, unmoving and poised for an attack. Vision wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Every suspicion that he had suspected before had now amassed together to form the unwelcome conclusion of Wanda’s supposed authority over the inner workings of this town. Skeptical, he held onto Erik however his tightness had wavered.

Raising a brow at the lack of recognition – he was quite renowned for his reputation as the man who had killed the president and who almost caused the earth’s demise, and so obliviousness to his character was new. Hardening his eyes, he spoke. “For the last time, who the fuck are you? How did I get here?”

Wanda glared her eyes and her magic intensified, a clear warning. “I don’t believe that you are in any position of demanding answers right now.”

Erik chuckled acerbically, his tone devoid of any joy or camaraderie. “How unfortunate, as I’m not feeling most forthcoming with aiding your own cause either. You’re naive if you wish for a fight.”

Wanda stood affronted at his words. She began to seeth beneath her blank expression, provoked by the man’s undermining and belittling words. His patronising tone increased her anger. “I don't know you. You are no more than a stranger to me and my family. And you have prolonged your welcome.”

Erik stared disbelieving at the woman in front of him. His tone was pinched as he spoke accusingly, his ire swiftly rising at the inefficacy of the scene. “I am not here out of my own volition. Believe me child, I have no desires in staying here for any longer. _You_ brought _me_ here, away from _my_ home. Whatever assumptions that you have drawn for my arrival here, I can assure you that you’re misinformed. I’ve never even heard of this Westview before, yet you claim that this was of my own doing, me coming here.”

Interestingly, the longer Erik was held in Vision’s grip, the more aware he became of the man’s susceptibility to his control. Erik could feel magnetism interwoven within the android’s being; the man was made up of metal components and thus vulnerable to Erik’s manipulation. He began to modify Vision’s inner circuits, disrupting the intricate design within and causing circuit cuts. Hidden from Erik’s view, Vision’s eyes widened at the intrusion, his functioning spluttering within. His composure halted at his wavering restraint over himself, his eyes flicking to Wanda’s quite alarmed.

Wanda’s intimidating stance faltered at the sight of Vision’s sudden stumble, his once unrelenting hold over Erik now absent. Worry and uncertainty was evident in her expression and voice. “Vision?”

Stumbling backwards, Vision held a hand to his chest, his tone unsure as he spoke hesitantly, “Wanda, I– “

Vision then collapsed unceremoniously to the ground.

Wanda’s eyes widened in panic. “No!”, she cried out in horror, her heart thumping dangerously as a growing anxiousness spread throughout her body. She ran quickly towards Vision’s collapsed form, cradling the back of his head gently as she scanned his body with the other, searching for a diagnosis for his immediate fall.

Distracted by the crumbling state of her husband, Erik concentrated his attack on Wanda. The necklace gleaming around Wanda’s throat immediately began to tighten; the material was pulled taut, subsequently restricting her oesophagus and quickly cutting off her blood flow. Clenching his fist, Erik stood up, watching solemnly as Wanda gasped and choked for air. Erik was merciless in his attack, afterall he had no qualms in killing those who chose to threaten his well being. He would have been discouraged at the fact of fighting a fellow mutant however, it was clear that she had no hesitations in annihilating Erik herself.

Refusing to succumb to this man’s administrations, Wanda raised her hand shakily. Mustering energy at her palm, Wanda firmly directed the blast towards Erik, the impact resulted in him being thrown far backwards towards an empty field. Momentarily the control over her necklace released allowing Wanda to desperately heave in air, relieving her pained lungs of oxygen deprivation. 

Taking a moment to breathe, she focused her attention on her husband’s condition. Looking over towards Vision, Wanda immediately perceived his critical judgement much to her displeasure. As he laid convalescing, she watched as he shook his head disapprovingly and breathed out, “Wanda, don’t.” 

However, Wanda was already resolute in her following movements. Rising, she elevated herself far above the earth’s surface and flew in the path of Erik’s crash against the terrain.

Landing hard, Wanda began to advance towards Erik, dauntless at the sight of his form against the ground. During his flight, Erik had managed to alleviate the severity of his crash by attaching himself to the earth’s magnetic field, although the connection was weak and thus he still had to endure the solid impact, albeit he suffered less pain overall. In turn, Erik glared at the approaching figure undeterred by her furious stalk, pushing himself up slightly and bearing his weight upon his arms in order to measure up with Wanda’s formidable demeanour. Gritting his teeth, Erik braced his hand searching for nearby metal for his defense.

Raising her arm, Wanda prepared for a damaging attack, however a blurred wave of blue stopped her in her tracks.

“Stop!” Peter, who now stood in front of Erik protectively obscured Wanda’s vision and line of attack. His hands were spread wide and his eyes frantic, begging for a momentary reprieve from the heightened series of events.

Wanda narrowed her eyes. “Move out of my way.”

Peter didn't acquiesce. “Wanda, _please_ , we don’t want to fight.” Taking a tentative step forward, he raised his hands in a placating manner, hoping that he appeared non-threatening in her view. “We’re on the same side. We can help each other, if we just stop with the attacks– “ here Peter sent a long look over his shoulder to Erik who returned a deadpan stare. “we can figure out whatever the hell is going on here, together.”

Wanda paused. There was no denying that she possessed a threatening presence with her eyes aflame with the colour of her signature magic. With her display of power earlier, Peter was certain that she was someone that you would prefer to have _on_ your side, rather than against. 

When Peter believed everything was going well, Wanda’s eyes hardened once more and stated incontrovertibly. “You’re not Pietro. You never were, and you never will be. I was foolish to believe that you were Pietro, but now I see. Now I understand your motives here.”

Peter blanched slightly at her incontestable tone. Tensing at the potentially imminent threat, Peter took a large step back in self-preservation. Luck was fortunately on his side as another voice entered the disturbance.

“Wanda.” Vision’s tired voice captured everyone’s attention, his pitiful limping shape slowly approaching the tense group. Wanda found solace at the sight of her husband. Abruptly, she made her way over to his side, relief gracing her expression at his conscious being, wrapping an arm around his waist supporting his exhausted form.

“I believe that I am out of action for the time being. I must request that we take a break.” Sighing, Wanda began to shake her head, her refusal at the tip of her tongue. However, Vision spoke before her. “Wanda, please. See that they were only protecting themselves. Their intent was not to cause detrimental harm. Please.” 

Vision’s eyes then flashed to Erik who had now lifted himself to a standing position. “Mr Lehnsherr, please, I am trying to incite peace. I am asking you to abandon your hold on my being.”

Peter’s eyes widened comically. “Erik, stop!” Trying to breathe steadily as adrenaline pumped furiously throughout his veins, Peter turned towards his father. “Why does your fight and flight instinct always gotta’ be _fight_ , man!” Peter cried out exasperated, his expression now tired at the belligerent demeanour of Erik whose hackles appeared indefinitely risen. “No one’s the enemy here, alright? At least not anymore. We’re waving the white flag, okay? Peace!”

Staring hard at Wanda and Vision, Erik finally relented albeit only a bit. He reluctantly gave in, although it was obvious that his guard was clearly still up, undetermined to let any falsehood pass him.

Profusely thanking whatever power had graced him with this respite, Peter began to explain. “Okay, look, so my name is Peter Maximoff– whether that’s just a coincidence with your brother being named Pietro, I really don’t know, man. I barely even understand what's happening right now. But anyways, this is Erik Lehnsherr, or more well known as Magneto.” At Wanda’s blank look, he tried again, “you know, the mutant terrorist? He shot the president, then later got broken out of the pentagon? He joined a group of bad guys who almost brought about the end of the world, ring any bells?” 

Vision was confused, his mind trying its best to keep up with Peter’s ramble. Vision managed to coherently hear the silver-haired man’s words about a president getting shot although as he began to think, Vision was unable to recall any presidential assassinations in the last previous years. Momentarily taken aback, he asked sceptically. “Wait, Peter, slow down. Did you just say that Erik shot President Reagan?”

Peter furrowed his brows confused. “What? No, he shot JFK. You know, the curved bullet, its questionable trajectory. Only one person alive who could have been able to perform such a feat. Conspiracy theorists had a field day when it happened, making up all sorts of crazy speculations and explanations. That was all Erik.”

Before Peter could carry on, Vision interjected helplessly perplexed. “That doesn’t make much sense.” His mind was trying fruitlessly to elucidate what Peter had just claimed. “If what you’re saying is true, then that would make Erik around, seventy years old.” 

Peter shook his head, baffled at Vision’s words. “Wait, what? No, Erik’s like, in his late forties, early fifties, yeah? He was born in the 1930s. He ain’t that old, man, but I guess stress did add some years onto him.” 

Both Wanda and Erik appeared bewildered at Peter’s proclamation. His nonchalant tone was bemusing, and the casual manner in which he spoke entirely puzzled the couple. Peter’s revelation worried Wanda. If Erik really was born in the 1930s, and then Peter was born in the subsequent decades, then Wanda didn’t exactly want to realise the complications or consequences that would inevitably arise after learning of how Peter and Erik got here, and if it was of her own unmindful doing.

She didn’t entirely want to understand the full extent of her powers as the prospect often scared her; she wouldn't know how she would manage if she learnt the full volatility of her magic and the extent in which her ability to eradicate any living organism or material extended to. She was conscious of her power, however, Wanda was afraid that there will come a day where she will be unable to stop herself from engendering a complete decimation and annihilation of entire cities.

Wishing to distract her unsettling train of thought, Wanda directed the conversation slightly elsewhere. “How do you actually know Erik? Do you have any sort of relation to him?”

Her questions stuped Peter, and the rapid man was hesitant in his next words, as though he was unsure of what to say. “We’re, colleagues I guess, but it’s, _complicated_.” Peter drawing out the last word offered little understanding to the true actuality of his connection with Erik. He had yet to speak to him about his paternity of Peter; the myriad of opportunities that he was given in the past were always left unused much to the ire of himself and most recently, to that of Raven, as well as to whoever else was privy to his secret, much to Peter’s displeasure. Despite this, Peter did eventually want to tell Erik, however he was pinned down by this massive wave of anxiety and stress at Erik’s potential rejection of him, or his outright refusal due to accept an underachieved highschool dropout and poorly qualified man such as Peter who had spent many of his early adult years idly camped out in his mom’s basement. Thus, he didn’t see how helpful it was telling the couple who once welcomed him into their home turned assailants. And so, he decided that he would keep the information hidden under wraps for the time being. 

Erik had long stopped focusing on Peter’s long-winded blather, instead choosing to focus on what best standing position alleviated most of his pain. Finally the slightest bit satisfied, Erik, who in the haze of the other’s conversation, took a breath to himself and called out a name in his mind, despite his disinclination to do so.

_Charles_

There was no response. Instead of the undoubtedly english, gentle voice of his old friend who in Erik’s opinion, exuded an excessive amount of benevolence much to his chagrin, vacant emptiness was left in its wake. Despite their trifles in the past, nothing more than hearing Charle’s voice would have offered a more bittersweet respite from the madness unfolding in front of him. Charles was irrefutability and maddenly loyal at best, always imploring Erik’s redeeming qualities and truly never giving up on the mutant terrorist. He inspired sickenly optimistic hope which rarely failed to vex Erik to no end.

Charles’ lack of response was a newfound worry for Erik. Never has he been this slow in his reciprocation of words. 

_Charles, I need your help. Peter and I need you._

Still, no answer. 

Slowly getting to his feet, Erik took a step forward and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, equal parts for support and to obtain the boy’s attention. “Peter, I am unable to speak with Charles.”

That caused Peter to abruptly pause, a shadow of concern appearing over his face. “How is that possible? I thought he could just communicate with whoever, you know, and with the cerebro– “

Erik shook his head. “There’s no connection. Something is blocking it, or something has happened to Charles.” He tried to appear unconcerned at the uncertainty of Charle’s wellbeing, lest the couple in front became vigilant of a potential weakness of Erik’s that they could exploit, however he couldn’t evade the grit to his voice and the tightening of his fist. 

Peter clearly taking note of Erik’s disguised distress and of his own rising frenzy at the probability of Charles being hurt, allowed him to quickly make up his decision of whether to prolong his stay in the company of Wanda and Vision or whether to flee back to the safety of Westchester County, New York. Peter’s reasoning for not having grabbed Erik and sped off already was partly due to his relentless curiosity, as well as his desire to understand the feasibility of this pretend town that was shrouded under this veil promoting the ‘All American Dream’. 

“We can go now.” At Peter’s suggestion, Erik nodded his head. The prominent feeling of déjà vu then struck Erik, the familiarity of this execution already acted out beneath the Pentagon, where Peter had aided his escape and where Erik appeared face to face with Charles after a decade of not seeing him. It felt like an entire lifetime ago, past memories arising melancholy within Erik. 

“Wait– “ Wanda tried, but it was too late. Peter had already placed a secure hand against the back of Erik’s neck who in turn gripped a tight fistful of his t-shirt gathered at his back, and ran off, abandoning Wanda and Vision in the middle of a field. 

  
  


All too suddenly, Erik and Peter stopped at a red barrier, preventing any further forward movement.

Peter released his hold on Erik and approached the barrier curiously, although this time he was careful to avoid touching the wall due to his previous unwelcome experience. “It’s her magic.” Peter noted, his head craning backwards to inspect the height of the obstacle. His eyes squinted as he tried in vain to estimate the height of the red monstrosity. Then his head turned left, watching as the glimmering barrier vanished in the distance. Peter could feel a build of trepidation within himself as he began to realise the enormity of the situation. Taking a deep breath, he then decided to follow the perimeters of the wal, hoping that he would eventually find an end. 

Much to his displeasure, he found himself back at Erik’s side. Swallowing hard, Peter spoke a bit nervously. “It’s a dome.” 

Stepping towards the wall, Erik attempted to force a hand through yet it was an attempt in vain. His demeanour once again turned rigid, his proclivity to fight asserting itself once again. “She’s trapping us inside. She wishes to cage us.”

In his attempts in lightening the mood, Peter spoke. “We’re not testing whether or not I can somehow phase through the wall with my speed. I know that I can run fast, but the physics of speed eluding time, yeah that’s above my highschool degree.” 

Looking at Erik expectantly, Peter awaited a response yet Erik remained quiet. His silence only made the situation awkward, and Peter began to fidget due to the strained tenseness in the air. Perhaps this was _the_ moment, the moment where he reveals to Erik that he’s his son. It would almost be laughable; perhaps Erik would finally crack some emotion at the ludicrousy of Peter’s claim. Anything would be better than the uneasy stiffness in the atmosphere.

Peter couldn’t tolerate the silence. “Do you think she’ll be back soon?”

Turning around and raising his brows, Erik answered monosyllabically. “Yes.”

If it wasn’t entirely apparent before, Erik wasn’t really the communicative type. This much was achingly obvious at his noncommittal lacking replies. Whatever Charles saw in this guy completely bewildered Peter, although he knew that he had to stay determined because after all, this taciturn guy was his father.

“Great.” Peter muttered, his swaying from heel to toe saving himself from fiddling with his fingers turbently. The rocking movement caught Erik’s eye although he made no movement towards commenting or mocking his persistent twitching or squirming. 

Peter watched Erik as quietly as he could as the older man began to ponder. Ultimately, Erik opened his mouth. “You were taken before I was, yes? What happened?”

Tilting his head back, memories began to soar incomprehensibly fast though Peter’s head as he attempted to accurately recall the events that led up to his abduction. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his nerves deep within as a result of his father’s heeding attention, Peter struggled to avoid any stuttering of his words or incoherency of what he was about to say. “Well, I don’t really know. Honestly, my mind’s still a little confused over that part. You see, one moment I was in my bedroom at Charles’ mansion, and then all of a sudden, I think I heard someone call my name. It sounded distant but I recognised the voice, it seemed familiar to me. And then instantly, this massive red orb thing was floating in my room, and there the voice began to call out again. I guess I just moved towards it and touched it. Like yeah, perhaps touching the witchey glowing sphere of mystery wasn't the best idea, but it just like, entranced me, I suppose. I couldn’t not investigate whatever the hell it was.”

Relieving the tension from his now furrowed brows, Peter chanced a look at Erik who appeared contemplative, a charge of thoughts and ideas surging behind those hardened eyes of his. Nodding his head solemnly, Erik then scratched his beard apparently having made up his mind as he began his stride forwards, back towards their past hosts.

“Whoa man, wait up!” Zipping to his side, Peter started to walk alongside Erik who was unfaltering in his purposeful steps. Glancing at Erik’s steel profile, Peter asked curiously. “Sooo, what’s our plan of attack now?” 

At Peter’s question, a grim smile appeared on Erik’s face, causing a wave of uneasiness to flood over Peter. “We fight them again.”

Peter stared incredulously at his dad. _What? Is this man serious?_ Peter began to stare at Erik suspiciously, his head tilting to the side as he ‘inspected’ the man at his side. “How hard did you manage to hit your head against the ground, huh? Cause you’ve definitely lost a good chunk of brain cells as a result of the impact.” Erik’s dry look did little to deflate Peter’s enthusiasm to speak. “Look, I’m not so sure about this whole plan of offense, dude. It didn’t exactly go well the first time around.”

“Perhaps this time you won’t bench yourself so early on into the fight.” Erik replied in that bored tone of his.

Peter’s mouth dropped with incredulity, his head tilting down in disbelief. Stunned at Erik’s almost teasing – _although Peter could only wish_ , tone, Peter retorted back. “ _Perhaps_ , this time we will make more use of our brains than of our fists. Come on man! WWCD, what would Charles do? He’s all peace not war. And I honestly believe that’s the best and most effective strategy right now for the second round. Okay?”

Erik sent Peter a long look, his eyes blunting expressing how done he was with the man in front of him. As the man didn’t challenge his suggestion, Peter started to evolve his argument. “Look, we’ve already tried the violent approach, _been there done that_ . Now, I truly believe that openly talking with Wanda and Vision will do us the most benefit. I’m fairly certain that the red floating orb that appeared in my room was of Wanda’s doing, whether she knows it or not. And therefore, she’s our best shot at getting out of here. So _please_ , let’s just put aside the brutality and speak with our mouths. That is, if they ever welcome us back into that home of theirs.”

Pausing in his march, Erik was resolute as he stared at Peter, his jaw invariably twitching as he considered his options. Finally, Erik relented. “Okay, we won't act outright with violence this time, although if they immediately attack us as we walk into no man’s land, that will be on your head, you understand?”

Nodding his head eagerly, Peter couldn’t suppress the grin spreading across his face much to Erik’s vexation. And so, Erik continued directing the trek onwards. His gait was long, much to Peter’s fortune as he detested slowing his pace to a snail’s glide when he was in the presence of his friends back at the school. Peter could have easily just sped the two to Wanda’s front door in a mere blink of his eyes, although instead, Peter thought it best that the pair endured the journey back to the house so that they could manage any aggravations or grievances that they had beforehand, and in order to recollect their thoughts in an intelligible order to allow the near conversation to be sensible and bearable.

Biting his lip apprehensively, Peter tried his luck at starting another conversation with Erik. “So, what about you? What pulled you into this horrorshow of a town? You hear the ghost of Christmas past call your name or something?”

Erik didn’t reply immediately. Peter took his muteness as stark resentment. Cursing loudly in his mind, Peter berated himself for accidentally overstepping, although he wasn't quite sure at what Erik took offense to. Perhaps, it was absurdly due to his mention of Christmas? Or rather, was it the mention of his past? Peter wasn’t sure. All he could then do was tolerate the intolerable silence 

“I heard a young girl call for her father.”

His brows rising in surprise at Erik’s answer, Peter knew better than to comment any further or unpack the heavy statement given as he was explicitly aware of Erik’s sorrowful past. Instead, Peter did his best to remain quiet as he gradually made his way with his dad back to the house that had once welcomed them both, anticipation sparking throughout his body at the unascertained reactions that they would meet at the Vision residence’s front door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that wv finale was.. definitely something
> 
> i suppose that its just my fault for having high expectations beforehand but i wish that they couldve done better with the characters and resources available to them
> 
> the evan peters character reveal instantly dropped my expectations for the episode in the first ten minutes,, i wont lie but i was so disappointed and annoyed that his character was set up to be a boner joke
> 
> i guess that i can only hope that an onslaught of wandavision fix-it fics will soon appear on ao3 to save my distraught brain from that bland state of an episode

**Author's Note:**

> wandavision has completely brought my love for magneto and michael fassbender back full force and ive already got my clown mask waiting for his cameo in the final ep


End file.
